


More Meat for the Orcs

by LetTheShipsBurn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angmar, Bangmar, Brutality, Captivity, Carn Dûm, Chains, Claiming, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Interspecies, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orcs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Triple Penetration, Veiny Glistening Orc Dicks, Violence, bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsBurn/pseuds/LetTheShipsBurn
Summary: Rílwen's torment at the hands of the forces of Angmar continues, deep in the dungeons of Carn Dûm, with new levels of degradation and a slow descent into a new role in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same warning as the first: Seriously, this is 100% NonCon forced/drugged/captive rough MMMMMM+/F orc-elf stuff. Don't say you weren't warned.

Rílwen must have drifted from consciousness after the first wave of the assault had finished and an underling had been sent to fetch "the others." She was rudely awakened by a sharp slap to her cheek, and hauled to her knees by the orc captain, his gnarled hand full of her now-tangled golden hair. He laughed as she tried to make sense of her surroundings, still heavily drugged. He took a flask of the same foul tincture and put it to her lips. She, still confused and perhaps thinking it was water, gulped it down.

Then she gagged, but it was too late; she'd greedily and willingly gulped down all she'd been offered. Her throat felt as though she had consumed literal fire, and her stomach turned as she felt the disgusting, burning sensation in her stomach. It did not sit well, and when she tried to sink back to the floor, he yanked back up on her hair.

"Nah. You got your rest. You're gonna be busy..." He roughly fondled one of her soft, full breasts, rough calloused hands scraping across her nipple. "Real busy. Oughta be good..."

A few of the others lounged about the edges of the room, resting and waiting. "Oi, boss... Mind if I have a little go at her? Gotta keep her ready..."

He held a hewn wood club in his hand, and she wondered if he was going to kill her.

"Mind? I'll hold 'er for ya." The captain got behind her, hand still in her hair, holding her up in a kneeling position. His cock twitched against her back and he lewdly rubbed it against her smooth flesh. Then, he pulled her back so that she was sitting against him, held securely in place, legs spread and obscenely on display. "They'll be coming soon... Get her ready."

"Blimey. Will you look... Look at this delicious prize..." The orc with the club was much scrawnier than the beefy captain, with bony gnarled hands and a crooked, leering grin that was unsettling even for an orc. The captain held her arms behind her back securely, but all else was on display. As he took her breasts into his hands, he cackled in a gleeful way. "Still a bit tired, love, but... We got ways. My boys'll be here soon, and show you a good time."

His rough and cracked fingers pulled at her nipples, hardened in the chill air of the dungeon and deep pink against the ivory of her skin. Tears ran down her face but she was heavily falling under the hypnotic, sedative influence of the brew they'd fed her, and what may have been a scream or a curse came out as a soft, pitiful whine.

"Y'like that, do you..." He licked one of her breasts, his thick dark tongue leaving a slick trail of spittle. A few more times he licked her and then bit down, not nearly hard enough to make her bleed or to sever the flesh, but hard enough that her body jerked and she yelped. He bit the other nipple then, eliciting another yelp. Rílwen's body was so very heavy, to her, but she still found herself struggling weakly as he continued pulling and squeezing the sensitive buds, with as much delicacy as if he was milking a cow. She squirmed and tried to cry out again, but managed another whine. "That's a good girl. Lively. Right, boys?"

After a few agonizing minutes, he pulled himself away, but let those horrid callused hands roam down her already well-violated but still soft and yielding body, coming to rest just above her abused slit. He forced a long, gnarled finger into her, finding her still quite slick and surprisingly tight. "True what they say about elves, eh... Handled all that and still nice and snug. We'll see."

The scrawny, leering orc now had two fingers inside her, but withdrew them after a few violent stabs into her depths. He put the leather-wrapped handle of his club to her lips. It smelled utterly horrifying, reeking of things unknown, rancid blood, meat, and only the Valar knew what else. She tried to purse her lips but the captain held her nose shut, forcing her to open her mouth to breathe. When she did, the thick handle of the weapon slid into her mouth, and the assembled onlookers chuckled and growled their approval. He drove it in further, until she could no longer breathe, then out, and back in. Drooling around the thick grip of the solid wooden club, Rílwen sobbed quietly and yet more tears fell.

There was a commotion somewhere outside, and the nearing voices told her that she was about to have visitors. The leathery shaft slipped from her mouth with a wet slurping sound, and the captain laughed and his formerly dormant dick throbbed against her back again, stiffening. "Good 'un. Show her she did good, mate. Oi, you two, stop fuckin' around and hold her legs. Company's comin' and they'll wanna see this..."

The fat, gross-looking sentry and the one-eyed brawler who'd been swilling some kind of moonshine hopped to and held her legs. The captain fastened a heavy leather collar around her neck, and secured it to a length of chain. Distracted by this handling and feeling the heavy, opiate fog of the potion she'd been fed, she was caught off guard by a boisterous group came through the door. A few huge orc fighters came in, bulging with grotesque muscles and riddled with scars; they were followed by a few human soldiers in dirty breeches and not much else. Someone else hung back outside the door, making strange sounds and laughing. Rílwen closed her eyes.

They flew back open and she tried to scream, however, as the orc who had been violating her mouth with his weapon took the chain from the captain and yanked. Then, he slid the shaft of the weapon, rough-bound in leather and dripping with her saliva, between her legs, rubbing her with it. Easily thicker than any who had yet used her, she found renewed energy to struggle. "N... no... No?" She gasped, voice a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, yes." He kept rubbing her with it, grinding the leather grinding against her clit as the newcomers watched her writhe. The brawlers, those big fighting orcs, were nearly nude to begin with, their ragged loin-cloths doing little to cover monstrous erections. "Yes, yes. You'll take it."

"Fuck her with it." One stroked himself openly, toying with the bulbous head of his lengthy, twisted cock. He wanted a show. "That thing's gotta be thicker than my damn wrist."

"Yeah, give it to her... She loves it, look..." The men agreed. Rílwen, in trying to get away, succeeded in doing the opposite. He positioned it at her entrance, teasing the well-fucked hole with the knobby, leather-bound end of it. All eyes were focused, waiting to see a beautiful, golden-haired elf-maiden violated by this crude orc-crafted implement of war, thicker than the delicate elf-maid's ankle.

"N..no... It is... It is huge, I..." She half-sobbed and half whined, knowing it was useless. "Stop..."

She got no further. One of the Men had freed his aching length from his breeches, and with a nod of approval from the captain, buried it in her mouth, shutting her up. "Nghhh. Dunno what you've done, but she's taking it... Deep..." He fucked her throat a few times, then pulled his cock out of her mouth; just in time for her tormentor to begin raping her with the butt of his club, forcing the wrist-sized end of it into her. She shrieked. The man filled her mouth again, and her screams were muffled as the rough leather and heavy wood of the handle sank further into her.

"Shit," the captain felt his erection surge to nearly-full hardness as another inch disappeared; he let it rest menacingly in the cleft of the elleth's ass. Three inches, perhaps, were in. His lieutenant, cruelly, pulled it back out again. Then, pouring some of that fiery and vile potion onto it, he shoved it back into her, five inches disappearing, slicked with the oily, burning concoction. "Oh, do that again, she loved it, mate. Watch this." 

Rílwen felt as though she was being split open, as the lieutenant pulled it out again and then, once again, thrust it violently back into her, further than before. The captain released her arms, and began torturously playing with her over-sensitive clit. She felt her eyes widen again as the sudden reintroduction of unwanted pleasure to the agonizing pain jolted her. The cock in her mouth swelled further, and the man spilt his seed down her throat so deeply she hardly needed to swallow. His friend replaced him, and lasted half as long, almost immediately spilling himself across her face as he watched the lieutenant savagely penetrate her over and over with the handle of his weapon while the captain made sure she enjoyed it, whether she wanted to or not.

"Only way you're getting this outta you is to show us how much you love it," the orc growled. "Show us. Come on it."

Rílwen groaned and felt hands and tongues on her body as the new arrivals sensed this show was about to be complete; and soon, as the entire twelve inches of the handle were buried into her, she felt a white hot jolt of pleasure and her body pulsing around the invading object as she reached her peak. Cheers erupted and the club unceremoniously was pulled from her. The captain, finally able, immediately drove his dick deep into her ass, grinding against her body and pulling her down onto him. The orc who'd been stroking himself slid his rock-hard member along her slit, and with one motion, buried it deep. 

"You got hands, girl." The lieutenant had tossed his club to the side, and was greedily fucking her face with his long, veiny, greyish length with little care as to whether she could breathe. "Help that poor boy out."

The last of the arrivals, the one who had waited outside, was a smaller orc, perhaps half goblin. He was fierce-looking but a bit timid, but upon this encouragement thrust a thick and bulbous appendage into her hand. He growled at her, and though she was gasping for breath and her tortured holes being brutally filled, she stroked him. "Oi, just like that, nmmm."

"Lucky you're nice 'n opened up. Easier on you..." The goblin laughed, and handed something to the captain. Seemingly at the thought, his cock twitched, and he pulled it from her hand and stroked himself to completion, the foul fluid glazing her breasts. The lieutenant finished too, also easily burying himself so far down her throat, that she needn't have swallowed - just choked for air and then allowed yet more vile orc semen to fill her stomach.

Rílwen felt the huge orc spasm, and she felt herself do so as well, a shuddering climax ripping through her as he pumped her impossibly full of his juices, spurt after spurt until he thrust once more, and pulled out, sticky glistening orc come glistening on her thighs and spilling from her slit. The captain was last, and gave her a few last vicious thrusts in the ass before pulling out and repositioning, then thrusting that massive dick into her ravaged ass as hard as he could, and filled her waiting hole with his thick, disgusting contribution to her degradation.

Unable to resist one last indulgence, the orc captain took the neck of the wine bottle the wretched little goblin had given him in his hand and thrust the thicker end into her dripping, used slit. His massive and veiny dick was still buried in her ass, and this intrusion caused her to both cry out in pain and feel her body pulse and ache for more. One of the orcs who'd just used her cackled, and began lapping at her raw, sensitive nipples. His tongue was thick, slimy - she felt nauseated, but her body had betrayed her, and this began to build in her another unstoppable wave of need.

A few others had come in, ready to sate their desires with the elf-maid's body, and she found her mouth full again of filthy, swollen, distended orc flesh, twitching between her lips as he tried his hardest to choke her with it, over and over. Grunting, he fucked her mouth hard, his wretchedly filthy balls slapping against her as he took her mouth. The captain continued his assault with the wine bottle, which was now easily penetrating her depths, slicked with her own wetness and that of the countless orcs who'd left their own inside her. As she felt the cock in her mouth swell and then fill her throat with viscous, horrid-tasting nastiness, the captain lifted her onto a new, swollen member as he allowed someone else their use of her. He continued, however, violating her with that bottle to the delight of all involved, except perhaps Rílwen, whose opinion mattered little. 

Another new cock thrust against her lips and then choked her, thicker than her wrist and longer than the last one. He buried it deep into her throat, easily, and she could not breathe. When she stated to black out, however, he pulled back, and she felt her body spasm around the thick length of orc meat ravaging her ass and the glass implement the captain continued to force into her. She came, crying out around the dick that once again sank into her throat and silenced her. 

Her fluids drenched the bottle and her thighs, and mixed with the leavings of her multiple captors as she helplessly bucked her hips, moaning wantonly when he again allowed her to breathe, before thrusting a final time down her throat and emptying himself into her. The captain lost interest, and, laughing, let someone else take his place. She lost track of the position changes, the humiliating orgasms they managed to draw from her over and over, the hands and objects and cocks she had been penetrated with, time and again, for hours.

She was entirely theirs, now. There was no return from this, and she did not know if she wanted one.

"Ours now, little elf." The savagely muscular orc behind her grunted, pounding into her ass. "One of us, now. Our little... Prize..."

"Nhhh." Rílwen groaned and thrust back against him, shuddering and moaning; she would, she knew, have to accept her new life. "Yes." 

The orc was ready to fill her, and gave a few grunting thrusts, flooding her again.

She came a last time, her body milking all it could from the cock she was still impaled on, and lost consciousness.

Rílwen was theirs, now. They knew it, and so did she.


End file.
